Horace Goodspeed
| Last= | Name=Horace Goodspeed | Status=Morto | Family=Olivia Goodspeed - Esposa | Age=Desconhecida | DOD=19 de Dezembro de 1992 | Place=Estados Unidos | Profession=Matemático | IslandReason=Trabalhando para Iniciativa DHARMA | Actor=Doug Hutchison }} Horace Goodspeed foi um matemático da Iniciativa DHARMA. Pouco se sabe sobre ele até agora, a não ser que estava presente no dia em que Benjamin Linus nasceu, que ajudou o pai de Ben a conseguir um emprego na ilha e que foi morto na Purgação. Contudo, nos comentários do episódio , para o dvd da terceira temporada, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse mencionam Horace e sua companheira Olivia como elementos importantes para o futuro de Lost. Fora da Ilha Horace e Olivia seguiam pela estrada, nos arredores de Portland, quando viram Roger Linus carregando Emily Linus, logo após o nascimento prematuro de Ben. Ele quis levar a mãe de Ben ao hospital, mas ela morreu antes que isso pudesse ser feito. Na Ilha Como parte da Iniciativa DHARMA, Horace esteve envolvido na ida de Roger e de Ben à ilha, quando este ainda era garoto. Seu uniforme o identificava como matemático, e ele usava o símbolo da estação A Flecha. No símbolo usado por Horace, as cores do círculo interno eram invertidas. Após uma troca de tiros com os Hostis, Roger confrontou Horace, exigindo aumento de salário por causa dos riscos daquele trabalho. A certo ponto de seu trabalho na DHARMA, Horace projetou e construiu a cabana que mais tarde será a de Jacob. Em outro momento, Horace encontra Sawyer e pergunta-lhe o que fazia na ilha. Sawyer, dizendo a Horace que seu nome era "Jim LaFleur," responde que foi vítima de um naufrágio enquanto procurava a Black Rock, da qual Horace nunca ouvira falar. Horace diz a Sawyer que no dia seguinte partiria de submarino. Mais tarde, Richard Alpert aparece e informa a Horace que a morte de dois Outros (provocada por Sawyer e Juliet mais cedo, naquele dia) rompera a trégua entre a DHARMA e os Outros. Sawyer, não dando atenção aos pedidos de Horace, vai encontrar-se com Richard para explicar o que houve. Ao retornar, diz a Horace que teriam de entregar o corpo de Paul aos Outros. Horace e Sawyer procuram Amy, a viúva de Paul, para recuperar o corpo, e o conflito entre a DHARMA e os Outros é temporariamente resolvido. Três anos depois, Jerry e Phil, dois seguranças da DHARMA, encontram Horace completamente bêbado, cambaleando nas proximidades da cerca e atirando dinamite nas árvores. Sawyer, então chefe da segurança, é informado, e juntos trazem o bêbado de volta. Amy, agora envolvida com Horace, entra em trabalho de parto pouco depois e dá à luz ao filho dos dois, enquanto Horace ainda estava inconsciente por causa da bebedeira. Ao acordar, ele explica a Sawyer que tomara um porre porque havia discutido com Amy sobre Paul. Ele pergunta se três anos é tempo suficiente para superar um amor do passado, e Sawyer conta sobre Kate. Horace morre durante a Purgação. Ben descobre seu corpo e fecha seus olhos, numa atitude de respeito que não teve com nenhuma outra pessoa. Depois da Morte Cerca de 12 anos depois, Horace aparece para Locke em sonho. Locke observes Horace in a repetitive cycle, chopping down a tree over and over, and occasionally wiping blood from a nosebleed which appears and disappears. Horace is building a cabin for himself and "the missus" (presumably Olivia). In different aspects of the repeating cycle, Horace tells Locke that he (Horace) has been dead for 12 years, that Jacob has been waiting a long time for Locke, and that in order to find him, Locke must first find Horace himself. Locke goes to the mass grave for the Dharma Initiative, and in the front shirt pocket on Horace's corpse, he finds the blueprints for Jacob's cabin, also containing a map of its location. Category:Personagens Category:Personagens de Flashbacks Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Maridos Category:Equipe da Dharma